Gatito esponjoso
by eclipse total
Summary: [viñeta] "El sol de otoño bañaba el lago y los bosques que rodean Hogwarts, bajo la sombra de un árbol se sentó un niño de cabello azabache junto a una niña albina. Kano no comprende lo que Seto le ve a ese gatito esponjoso, así que desde su escondite los observa mientras lleva a cabo su pequeña e insignificante broma" [Leve SetoMary]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen. KagePro es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no teki-P), Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su universo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto es un escrito de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

 **Palabras:** 873

 _El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku_.

* * *

 **\- Gatito esponjoso -**

* * *

El sol de otoño bañaba el lago y los bosques que rodean Hogwarts.

Ahí, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados. Seto Kousuke, de cabello negro y alta estatura, se encontraba junto a Kozakura Mary, de esponjoso cabello blanco y curiosos ojos rojos. A dos árboles detrás de ellos, una traviesa cabellera rubia se asomaba desde su escondite, es Kano Shuuya, el mejor amigo de Kousuke.

Seto y Kano se conocieron el primer día que ingresaron a Hogwarts, en el viaje en tren, de camino a la escuela, se sentaron en el mismo vagón. Hablaron un poco la mitad del viaje, mientras que en la otra mitad Kousuke terminó por dormirse mientras Shuuya comía las golosinas recién compradas del carro de dulces. Una vez que el expreso llegó a su destino, Seto despertó pero no se encontró con su nuevo compañero, no le tomó importancia así que se puso en pie y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la salida, sin esperar que al primer paso terminara con la cara estampada en el piso.

Ese chico rubio había atado los cordones de sus zapatos antes de salir.

 _Kousuke comprendió, entonces, que si ese niño quedaba en la misma casa que él... Sus problemas apenas estaban empezando._

Lamentablemente, las cosas se dieron así. Los dos eran estudiantes pertenecientes a Gryffindor. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, ya nadie quería mezclarse con Kano, pues se había ganado la fama de mentiroso y bromista. En cambio, todos sabían que Seto era un chico tranquilo que detestaba meterse en problemas, y aunque a todos les agradaba, ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros podrían hacerse llamar su _amigo_.

 _Eran realmente diferentes._

Pero un día, Kano se acercó a Seto. Fue una platica normal hasta que comenzaron a pelear, las palabras lentamente comenzaron a transformarse en hechizos al azar disparados con desespero desde sus varitas, provocando un verdadero desastre en la sala común de Gryffindor. Como es de suponerse, el prefecto de la casa los encontró en el acto y dando aviso a la profesora a cargo de esta, fueron castigados.

 _Fue entonces cuando empezaron a entenderse mutuamente y floreció lo que, en la historia de la casa, sería la amistad más enigmática, misteriosa e inexplicable._

Fue al siguiente año que, presenciando la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes, los ojos de Seto se encontraron con lo que describió como una _tierna_ maravilla. Una albina de cabello sumamente largo, con el nombre de Mary, que terminó en la casa de Hufflepuff. Desde ese momento, el de cabello negro se la pasaba en las nubes, soñando despierto mientras le hablaba sobre lo linda y adorable que le parecía esa niña.

 _Pero Kano se considera un niño de doce años normal... de esos a los que le desagradan las niñas por ser eso mismo._

― No entiendo que le vez ― Aburrido, acostado sobre el libro abierto en el que debería estar haciendo sus deberes, Shuuya le pregunta.

― Es linda, ― Responde Kousuke, como si este hecho fuera lo más obvio en el mundo ― Como un tierno gatito esponjoso ―.

 _Oh, casi lo olvida... Seto ama los animales._

Pero aún así, no lo puede entender del todo. Es por eso que, escondido tras el tronco de ese viejo árbol y con varita en mano, el rubio espía a la feliz pareja de idiotas, como él los ha bautizado.

Kano los observa, al parecer Seto no deja de hablar frente a ella, bien, al menos él no ha sido el único que debe soportar tal palabrería. La niña Hufflepuff, de quién solo puede ver su cabello y parte de su túnica, le presta toda su atención. Shuuya sonríe divertido mientras sacude la varita en su mano derecha. El azabache guarda silencio - por fin - y se queda hipnotizando viendo como una pequeña serpiente cubierta de pelo blanco se eleva tras Mary, serpenteando. Tarda en darse cuenta, pero observando con atención, ¿Es eso una cola de gato?

En su escondite, Kano intenta no soltar un carcajada que lo delate como el autor de la broma, tapando su boca con la mano izquierda, obstaculizando la salida de sonido.

Sin apartar la mirada de la recién creada cola, Seto observa como, por arte de magia, un listón rosa aparece al rededor de ella, enredándose en esta mientras forma un lindo moño. Cuando desvía la mirada hacia su nueva amiga, descubre en su cabeza un par de orejas color blancas, moviéndose en un tierno ademán de confusión, pues por la expresión de Mary, Kousuke puede ver lo confundida que está.

― ¿Pasa algo, Seto? ― Preguntó ella, el amante de los animales pudo jurar que lo dicho anteriormente fue acompañado por un... ¿Ronroneo?

 _Y al parecer, Mary ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso._

Desde su escondite, Kano ya no lo soporta y estalla en sonoras carcajadas, sin embargo, su momento no duró mucho pues, al darse vuelta para regresar al castillo, se topó cara a cara con la profesora McGonagall.

 _¡Rayos! Esto significaba un horrendo castigado... De nuevo..._

Suspiró, y volteó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. Mary se encontraba chillando, sosteniendo su propia cola de gato, mientras Seto intentaba calmarla sin saber como conseguirlo.

Sonrió.

 _Esa escena hacía que lo que estaba por venir, valiera la pena._

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Al principio pensé que en meter a Ayano en vez de McGonagall, pero no me resistí a meter a mi maestra favorita en Hogwarts. También quería poner guiños KanoKido, pero pensé que no me darían las palabras así que será para otra ocasión xD Me entretuve catalogando a todo el Mekakushi-dan en este universo, aunque todos serían Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Excepto por Shintaro, aun no sé si sería Slytherin o Ravenclaw. Y Hiyori, aún no se en que figuraría xD

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí n.n


End file.
